Rogue Traveler
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Snap, snap, snap. A photo here, a photo there. Keeping an image of the rugged Radiant Garden Committee Leader. All the while, he was unaware of a Ninja taking snapshots. Snapshots that coudl be blackmail, or one man's way to gaze upon the face of a man he has interests in. Total fluff piece again, guys XD Rated T for mild language.


Disclaimer: I hold no copyright ownership to any and all characters used in any form of fan writing or fiction in this tale. All characters are lawfully copyrighted to their rightful owners Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix/Disney. This was written for all and any fan purposes. And because I haven't posted that much fluff in the past XD

AN: AN: ITS THAT TIME AGAIN! XD This one comes, once again, from a Cosplay photo. This time, its a drawn out drabble with a fluffy ending between Cloud and Leon inspired by a photo uploaded by a friend of her KH1 Leon Cosplay worn at Yaoi Con 2012. And it was written because I enjoyed the last Cleon fluff piece I did. XD

For the photo that inspired this, go here: http : / zexionconvertedsaix dot deviantart dot com / art / Making - an - entrance - 332950866 (just take out the spaces and the word "dot" when when wanting to view it)

XXX

Its been said, that once you've been a hardened soldier of war. It never leaves you. It stays with you like an imprint on one's pysche. It becomes a part of you. Everyday life, its never the same. Much like Leon knew it to be so as he walked through Traverse Town, his satchel bag held over his shoulder as he trudged through the Town. He had recently returned from a run to Halloween Town. It had seemed that Jack Skellington was interested in Leon's leadership skills, and Leon always seemed to have a few things to throw in when decorating the Town of Halloween Town for Halloween. Not that the "Pumpkin King" needed help from a former SEED Commander. But, it didn't help to get an outside opinion, and Sally had suggested that he call on Leon's advice. But as it was with going to any of the Worlds to help out where he could in a Leadership position, outfits changed.

Its hard to stand and talk to Jack and Sally while dressed wearing his usual attire, but having the feeling that ears atop his head were twitching with each instance. Especially as he listened closely, and intently to the skeleton's words. Not to mention he could feel a tail twitching behind, thank the Gods that none of his usual crowd of friends could see him like this. Then again, his ears had heard the popping flash of a camera go off nearby at one time. He wrote off as the town pranksters; Lock, Shock and Barrel having a bit of Halloween fun at his expense. And once he had said his peace to Jack, both shaking hands on the matter they had spoken of, Leon had taken his leave to the other Worlds. And each time he was in converse with someone of the other Worlds; he could hear a camera going off, and a faint trickling of tinkling laughter as the camera shutter stopped.

He didn't believe in ghosts.

Or spirits, but this was getting creepy.

A heavy sigh left his tired lips as he trudged through Traverse Town to catch a quick nap in the Green Room where he and the others had hidden out in. Particularly upon their jumbled arrival to Traverse Town at the falling of their Worlds. All he needed and wanted was a few moments of shut eye and then he would head back to Radiant Garden.

Glancing about as he turned towards the room he was going to stay at, he made sure he didn't hear a camera, "Whoever or whatever it is...I just hope its almost over. I haven't been this on guard since the day that Sora was prophesied to land here."

XXX

"Hehehehe," a tingle of laughter left the raven haired ninja's lips as she pocketed her camera while another female stood beside her, "Silly Leon, think he can just slip about unnoticed and not let me take pictures of how sexy he looks in the outfits? Totally uncool."

A voice of reason spoke up over her, "Leave him be, Yuffie; Leon works hard to make sure that the Worlds stay safe since Sora has taken up permenant residence back on Destiny Islands. Things are safe and quiet. Now its all Leon's job to insure that safety."

"I know, but at least let me get some black mail for when I wanna get away with something!"

"Heh, fine, as long as its tasteful blackmail. Unlike the last time you took pictures of him trying on dresses for Aerith to help her find the right one for that date she had with Tseng in the Land of Dragons."

"Oh come on! Those were tasteful!"

"Until he found out about them and about blew up half of Radiant Garden looking for you to get the negatives."

Sighing, the young ninja gave up, handing the camera up to the other girl, "You win, Tifa. But at least, get one shot yourself of him. I'm sure there's at least one shot that has to be sweet and innocent."

"Fine, but this is it. After this, we get back to Radiant Garden before Leon finds out we left and have been trailing him since Beast's Castle. I didn't think it would take that long for him to find one book to read to fall asleep with."

Yuffie began to grow impatient, "Who cares! Just go get the stupid shot and let's go!"

XXX

Leon had been taking his time to curl up asleep. He couldn't help cracking open the book that he had borrowed from Belle's expansive library. The tale was of a warrior that had traveled many worlds to save the World. But there was something he didn't have to come home to; someone to be close to. When Balamb Garden had still been standing, he had friends, and a young woman to return to, but now that was all gone. All he could do was bury himself in work and other things. It wasn't long before he found himself nodding off within the first few chapters in. It had seemed, that his travels had worn him out more then he had thought they had. As his eyelids began to quietly droop closed; he didn't notice the light flash of a camera flash go off. His book was held against one hand while his head was to the side, one leg bent at the knee and the other out straight. If anyone was to look closely enough, they could see his chest slightly rising and falling.

A sign that Leon was asleep.

But it wasn't a quiet sleep, it was a sleep of a man that's mind never shut off.

Warrior's minds never did shut off.

They're always awake and alert to things going on around to them, should at a moment's notice. He might have to spring up to an alert stance without an inkling that he had been asleep or was tired. That would give the enemy an advantage against him. Even if his fingers seemed relaxed against the spine of the book, he had his fingers slightly tensed against it to use it as a weapon. His beloved, Lionheart Gunblade was against the nearest wall, so all at his grasp was the book if he needed to strike out. But here, he could relax, but why couldn't he?

Oh, that's right?

Once a SEED, always a SEED.

Wasn't that the motto of all Balamb Garden SEED Graduates?

XXX

"What are you two doing here?" both girls shrieked as they heard a voice behind them; Tifa turning about to strike the voice in the knees while Yuffie held her camera against her chest.

Tifa heard the groan of the voice falling to a knee, while holding the other, "Damn it, Tifa! What was that for?!"

"You scared us, you jerk! What are you doing here, Cloud?" Tifa inquired as she turned to try and calm Yuffie, "Don't you have that Delivery Service of yours."

Cloud rubbed at his sore knee, "I got done early, and Aerith asked me to track you two down because she was starting to wonder why the Bar was closed and Cid was getting worried that he hadn't heard from Yuffie in a few hours," he looked to the young Ninja who seemed to be looking at him awkwardly, "He doesn't mind the quiet, but he was getting edgy that any moment you'd come out of the walls or something scare some years off him."

"Hmph, like I would even do that," Yuffie quipped as she checked the camera out, before she noticed that Cloud was looking at it, "What?"

"...Please tell me you're not taking more blackmail footage of Leon again?"

Tifa sighed as she grabbed Yuffie by the collar of her shirt to stop her from answering that question, "Her idea. Not mine. We're heading home, now. We were keepign an eye on Leon, but we're sure when he's rested he'll come home."

_I wish he was home even now..._

"Cloud?" Tifa could see the man was staring towards the window where Leon lay sleeping, "You coming, or are you..."

Cloud's stern gaze kept a vigil eye on the sleeping brunet, "Heh, I'll take your silence as you are staying behind to gather up Leon."

XXX

Leon was usually found to be a sound sleeper, but when touched just so, he could swing in his sleep. Yuffie knew this for a fact, she had memories still of the day she had mistakingly tried to wake him up. She had black eye for a good number of weeks and when she would come upon Leon stretching his arms up over his head. She would back away quickly out of reflex to avoid getting clocked again. Cloud knew Leon's reflexes, they were much like his own when he tried to sleep. The mind can't shut off when the threat of someone possibly coming to end your life is always on your mind. Both warriors were alike, but right now, Cloud just felt he needed to get the man home, into his bed where he could be around family. Not alone with his running thoughts. As he watched Leon sleep, he couldn't help but come intrigued at how soft the man's features seemed to be softened when he slept.

He had a feeling that there was something growing there for the man, but it wasn't mentality to act upon such things.

But the photo he had seen on the camera when he caught up with Yuffie and Tifa had intriqued him, wanting to see it up close for himself. Something, rugged, and soft about the way the scar made the man's face split. Even while he slept. Half of him wanted to place a blanket over the man and take the book, set it to the side and watch to wait for him to wake. While the other half...

"If you're just gonna stand there and stare, the least you can do is not do it so close to the bed," Leon's tired words spilled from his lips, lightly startling Cloud, "I'm not stupid. I know you and the other two were watching me. Probably have your black mail proof to get you out of Security Detail for a number of months."

Cloud jumped back slightly, "Don't pin it all on me, Squall; you want someone to chew on after you've woken up from your nap, do it on someone else."

"I've told you, my name is Leon. Not Squall. Squall is the past," Leon grumbled as he stirred, stretching and rubbing the tired from his eyes, "Heh, here I thought I'd get some alone time from all of you. Its not easy being the Leader. I just wanted five minutes of peace. And all I get is a crazy Ninja, a woman who could kick my ass if given the time of day, and...you."

"You? That's all I'm good for being labeled as? Geez, don't skip on the sentiment and gratitude there, Squally boy."

"Cloud. I'm giving you one last chance to stop calling me that name, and call me by the name I want to be called before I clock you one."

"What's the kitty gonna do, huh? Is little old Squall gonna kick my ass?"

_**CRACK!**_

Let it not be said, that Leon couldn't swing a punch when half asleep, "Yes. Yes I am. Jerk."

XXX

"We're so gonna tell Aerith on you, Leon!" Yuffie quipped from the window, camera in hand while Tifa was shaking her head, "You know how she dislikes violence, now, either you two kiss and make up, or I show Aerith proof of you being a big old meanie."

Tifa stood at the ready to make sure Leon did as he was told, she may have a liking for the man, but in the end, she would defend Cloud, "We're waiting."

Leon looked to where Cloud was sitting on the floor, "Cameras. Away. I don't want you two having proof of this for later."

Yuffie wasn't going to have it as she clutched the camera to her chest, "Give it up, Yuffie, we're not going to be able to get back at this rate if you try and get proof. Leon is just as stubborn as Cloud. And probably as stubborn as you."

"Hey!" both of them remarked, but Leon's was cut off as Cloud caught him off guard, "Mmmn!?"

Silence is golden.

Particularly, when its silence created by two men kissing; Yuffie had no room to talk as she watched the two seem to hold the kiss, "And here I thought you two hated one another."

"I don't hate him, just wish he'd stop with the Leader mode for five minutes," Cloud quipped as he felt his jaw, "You guys go on ahead, I'll bring Leon home."

Tifa shrugged it off as she started dragging Yuffie out of the room, who could only remark now and again, 'That was so hot!', "See you boys back home."

XXX

Once the sound of the room's door had shut behind Tifa and Yuffie, and the two were far enough away; Cloud turned back towards Leon, "Why did you have to clock me so hard? You didn't have to act so mean to me!"

"I don't like being caught off guard, and you sure as Hell know how to do it..." Leon could feel his face filling with a hot sensation, "...You also didn't have to try and slip me your tongue. I thought we saved that for private moments. If the girls were able to see you doing it, we'll never hear the end of it."

Cloud shrugged as he sat beside the brunet on the bed, "You know you liked it, right?"

"...Yeah. Reminds me of the first time you kissed me. Minus the tongue, there was something shocking and fireworks worthy when you kissed me," Leon's soft gaze turned towards Cloud's gaze, "Can we experience that first kiss again?"

"Always..."


End file.
